


i guess i'm just a play date to you

by MochiGang



Series: txt song fics [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Boys In Love, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, Jealous Choi Soobin, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective Kang Taehyun, Rivals Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Sad Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiGang/pseuds/MochiGang
Summary: Beomgyu is embarrassingly in love with his childhood friend, Yeonjun.His older brother knew. His neighbor slash classmate knew. He even thinks that his mother has caught onto it!But still...the one who needed to know only saw him as someone like a 'little brother' and frankly, Beomgyu's sick of this sh*t.//the au where Beomgyu fake dates in order to get Yeonjun's attention. Involves the cliched fake dating! Involves high (not) fake PDA! Involves heartache!//also alternatively the au where Soobin hates Yeonjun's guts for (MYSTERIOUS REASON) and agrees to help Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi Yeonjun/Others
Series: txt song fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760749
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. i wish i had monopoly over your mind

**Author's Note:**

> hello moas! this is the first time i have written anything for txt :O Tbh I have a lot more aus planned for txt but I decided to tackle this pretty straightforward and brief one that I initially had set to be a long one-shot but decided to release in small parts. So for those who are willing to sit through angsty jealous boys in love/confusion please continue on reading!  
> .  
> also this was inspired by the song 'Play Date' (hence the title) by Melanie Martinez

The asphalt was hot against Beomgyu’s bare toes. It was the type of warmth that you couldn’t help but tease, hoping for it to do more but just never did. Although, as he drifted closer to sleep, he could almost imagine his skin sizzling like some kind of burger patty—that or he was just hungry.

Beomgyu’s eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He wasn’t supposed to be hungry. What he was _supposed_ to be was full and satisfied, gaming with his friends, probably already halfway done with their second serving of ramen as they played through the latest campaign. 

Except he wasn’t in some air conditioned PC cafe with his friends. 

Instead he was being stupid. The type of stupid that let you wait around by the school, starving, and suffocating in the heat to the point where he had already stripped off his uniform vest and footwear. Any longer, he would strip— _no._

_Any longer…I’ll leave._

Beomgyu sighed inwardly, before giving a tight-lipped smile to his squirming toes _._ He knew deep down that he’d wait even longer than he already had, even if he started to feel that tell-tale sign of getting a sunburn. He’d just have to bear through his mother’s scolding about staying in the sun for far too long.

“BG!” A voice called out from the distance, prompting the mentioned boy’s eyes to widen in disbelief.

Beomgyu shot from where he was lying down and started to pat his hair down, his heartbeat already starting to pick up. There _He_ was. The reason for why Choi Beomgyu was starving, blushing for reasons beyond the heat. His senior stopped, panting and beaming down at him, fluorescent hair _almost_ messy had it not for his natural gift in making everything look like it was intentionally crafted. His hyung always looked ready to walk Seoul Fashion Week.

“I thought you left by now,” Yeonjun huffed aloud, his eyebrows raised up in shock as if the younger had never waited on him before. Beomgyu smiled in return but he didn’t know how much of it reached his eyes.

“I know how busy you can get with your club hyung…” Beomgyu trailed off as he began to pull on his socks, needing to focus on something else besides the sweat he could see trailing down Yeonjun’s neck. He internally cursed the weather for the hundredth time that day.

As Beomgyu stuffed his feet into his shoes in a hurry, he realized that Yeonjun was no longer looking at him and instead was occupied with rapidly texting on his phone, a growing scowl blooming on his face.

“Is everything alright?” Beomgyu tensed up after asking. He knew what was about to happen, but he couldn’t help but feeling hopeful that just this once…

_Make me your priority._

Yeonjun looked intently at the younger with that angelic please-don’t-blame-me face that he had grown accustomed to, and before Yeonjun could even give his excuse, Beomgyu gave him that familiar response: a simple nod of the head and barely restrained sigh—not letting any words out for fear that he’ll show more than he’d like to let on, whether it be tinged in frustration or in jealousy. The older boy held onto his phone tighter before smiling towards him and then dashing off, until he was just a fluorescent figure weaving through the school courtyard.

Beomgyu should’ve expected this really. But he had hoped, like the stupid lovesick boy he was, that today would have been different…that Yeonjun would not leave him to walk alone, not after adamantly scheduling this post-class food run himself.

Something within Beomgyu growled, demanding to be fed, breaking off the odd trance he had slipped into since he watched his childhood friend and crush run away from him with a mere apologetic smile.

 _Ihateyou_.

_ButIloveyoutoo._

“ _Pathetic._ Choi Beomgyu you’re pathetic,” he whispered quietly to himself, ending it with a bitter smile.

This was the life he lived; he didn’t know if it was by choice or not. Sometimes, he liked to compare loving someone as being taken hostage. He didn’t feel like he had much of a choice in falling for Yeonjun—he just one day or night, _did_.

* * *

“I’m surprised you actually came back,” the girl giggled against his sweaty neck, blowing a chill across it that made him uncomfortable.

“You said it was an _emergency_ ,” the tall student drawled out casually, as if his hand was not pressed up against her chest, his other around her exposed waist.

The girl bit her lip, her eyes sparkling in satisfaction as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him into her heat. Yeonjun sighed, knowing that he would not be able to leave as soon as he had planned on...and he was really looking forward to stuffing himself full after a particularly stressful day.

_Ah, maybe another time Beomgyu._

He sighed into the heated kiss.


	2. i don't want to play no games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly longer chapter with introductions to more characters! enjoy ^.^

The Idea came to Beomgyu in the form of his classmate and close friend, Jeongin, who admittedly sounded tired of his ranting and had decided to interrupt with some half baked plan out of Netflix rom-coms.

“Yah! You think this is funny?” Jeongin’s answering snort was enough to confirm Beomgyu’s question.

The chestnut haired boy groaned and flopped onto his back, feeling the weight of his problems cuddle him in the absence of his plushies. He looked off to the side where his plushies stared innocently up at him, despite having been pushed out of their comfort in his frustration.

“You really think he’s bailing out on our plans just because he sees me as his little annoying brother? Am I really that annoying?” Beomgyu asked aloud, words slightly distorted by his exaggerated pout.

There was a slight pause that had Beomgyu narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not saying that you are Gyu…it’s just...have you seen how you act around him sometimes? I can’t stand being in the same room as the two of you sometimes,” Jeongin sighed and his words fell around Beomgyu like uncomfortable spikes.

They were silent for a while, the only sound being the background noise of Jeongin’s game and Beomgyu’s own breathing.

“How will fake dating change his mind then?”

There it was. The Idea.

Before Beomgyu could even take back his words, Jeongin’s voice rang out as clear as his voice has ever sounded like through the phone, “Simple. He’ll start seeing you as someone who’s capable of having fun without him and if you add in a little hand holding, maybe Yeonjun will start to want that too.”

Something in the back of Beomgyu’s mind shouted indecipherably at him, almost as a precursor to a disastrous train of thoughts that would spiral to even more disastrous actions. Even though Beomgyu was safely tucked in his cold bed sheets, it felt like he was standing on the edge of the cliff, about to tip over with a single nudge.

“Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? You end up enjoying your time with someone else?”

_Damn it Yang Jeongin, when you put it that way..._

Beomgyu closed his eyes in acceptance, before jumping off of that cliff.

* * *

The party was as bustling as one could get in a lavish apartment, Beomgyu didn’t even know how he managed to get past so many bodies scrunched around the living room when half the crowd seemed to tower over him. 

Right as he emerged from the cluster of sweaty bodies, he was snatched back into the fray without notice.

“BG!” Yeonjun shouted into his ear, despite the fact that the music wasn’t as loud as it should’ve been for him to scream like that. He was also far too close to Beomgyu’s face, to the point where the air he breathed seemed muggy and dizzying, smelling strongly of cheap alcohol and mint.

Beomgyu pushed himself away from Yeonjun’s hold, not liking how tipsy he seemed to be (within the first hour of the party nonetheless). He would have to check up on him later on…

“Hyung, I’ll go get you some water,” Beomgyu leaned up and talked at the side of Yeonjun’s face, hoping that he’d be able to do so without any incident on Yeonjun’s part. He stumbled away from Yeonjun’s grasp and made his way to what seemed to be the kitchen.

There was a couple preoccupied with each other against the counter that Beomgyu had to circumnavigate in little awkward scoots. But besides them, the kitchen was empty and dimly lit, as if it existed in a parallel universe to the party. It was nice. It gave him time to breathe.

“AHH come on! Get off the counter!”

Beomgyu side eyed the frantic couple who were now shyly dressing— _odd, they didn’t seem to care when I walked in on_ —Beomgyu looked up at who shouted at them— _oh._

Hyunjin was a lean upperclassman with the pedigree of celebrities, who also just happened to be the party’s host and who also just happened to be staring intently at Beomgyu like he was caught doing more than taking out a water bottle from the cooler.

“Uhh...hello Hyunjin Sunbaenim,” Beomgyu awkwardly greeted the older boy who had begun walking towards him. He didn’t often get nervous around people, however he’d heard of how temperamental the older student was and he didn’t want to get kicked out of the party before he could even accomplish what he set out to do.

“ _Gyu_ ,” Hyunjin started. Beomgyu stepped back in surprise.

“That’s what Jeongin calls you right?” Hyunjin smiled in a coy way, and Beomgyu found it so unfair for him to still look pleasant even when casted in ‘unflattering’ shadows. His smile also reminded him of his mentioned friend.

_Ah that’s right. He’s Jeongin’s cousin or something._

Beomgyu nodded politely and started picking at the water bottle label, not knowing what to do but too timid to excuse himself. A delicate hand clapped around his shoulder, causing him to jolt. His large eyes caught Hyunjin’s own smiling ones and it was then that Beomgyu noted how remarkably alike cousins could get, even down to the mischievous glint in the eyes.

“Jeongin asked me if I could help you out since I owed him a favor. But considering how you weren’t looking for me, I’m guessing that brat didn’t tell you.”

Beomgyu blinked owlishly up at the taller boy.

_“HUH?”_

* * *

Soobin pouted down at his homework, the English words looking as stubborn as they had when he first started his work in the afternoon. It had been many hours since he had started and yet he refused to give up and go to bed, if only because he knew how busy he would be the following day, giving him no room to finish his assignment in between classes. 

A couple more minutes passed of him eyeing the words in suspicion before he began to type away and make an attempt at a passing grade. A few more hours passed, and slowly but surely he had begun to wrap up his work, his eyes straining themselves by the end of it, forcing him to stop and check how much time he even had left to squeeze in a nap.

_3:20_

He scrubbed roughly at his tired face, an inch away from slapping himself in hopes that he’ll activate some sort of special brain cell that could push him through to the conclusion.

A loud slam of a car door interrupted his focus (but really did he have any left to begin with), signalling that someone had just arrived at his neighbor’s house at such ungodly hours. Tired and lacking in self-restraint, Soobin dragged himself towards his window and peered downwards at his neighbor’s driveway. From there he could see the familiar small figure of his neighbor, Beomgyu, along with two others; one slumped in the backseat and the other walking alongside the shorter male. 

Soobin bit his lip, pondering whether it was a smart idea to snoop, before finally settling on lifting his windows up by a small amount. The muffled sounds turned into barely audible words.

“Thank you hyung for helping me out and I’m sorry about Yeonjun hyung…” Beomgyu’s soft but deep voice reached Soobin’s ears, familiar and soothing all at once. Soobin offhandedly thought that his neighbor had the perfect voice for ASMR. Maybe if he did, Soobin would have no problem falling asleep faster.

“It’s alright. That’s what you wanted out of him right?” The unfamiliar guy faced away from Soobin had said after a slight pause.

“Are you still planning on helping me after all of that?” 

Soobin wondered just what kind of discussion the two could have that needed for it to be private and in this late hour. He also wondered if he had yet again missed a social call from within his school. He scowled at that. He’d much rather be partying than doing his (procrastinated) homework.

“Of course. Plan Jealous Yeonjun is already underway,” the other guy had said lightly, catching _all_ of Soobin’s attention. 

His analyzing gaze darted between Beomgyu and the taller guy, who he still couldn’t see clearly, before settling on the knocked out individual with obnoxious radioactive colored hair. 

He couldn’t help but hum in understanding. Choi Yeonjun was dozing off what Soobin assumed was going to be a nasty hangover in the morning, unbeknownst to him that his own childhood friend was planning something that would cause a ‘Jealous Yeonjun’ to come out.

_Interesting._

Soobin stifled a dark chuckle and shut the window as quietly as he could. Normally he wasn’t one for his school’s ever updating melodrama. But _this_ was different. And who would’ve thought that his neighbor, Choi ‘here’s-some-brownies-my-mother-baked’ Beomgyu was someone capable of planning something behind his best friend’s back. But then again, Soobin could understand his reasoning. 

After all, he’s looked out of his window far too many times not to catch the lingering gaze Beomgyu always had for Yeonjun, and while Soobin may spend more time struggling with English than Choi Yeonjun did—he wasn’t as big of a fool as he was in other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh...so yeah what did you think? slowly introducing txt into this story hoping that their personalities and interactions with each other will make sense story wise, so i'm sorry if there's anyone who would like it to be as close to their irl personalities! trying to find that sweet balance, especially since this is the first time i'm writing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> 👀


End file.
